It's OK, I'm already Dead!
by Kaiisan
Summary: Rinslet Parker thought she was average foster kid with average problems and a not-so-average love for the manga One Piece. Then she wakes up from an accident to see that she's in the OP world along with her BFF Eve. Filled with Sarcasm and Love!
1. Star of The Show

"Honey, I'm HOOOOOOOOOOME~!"

...

Silence.

"Aaaaaaand I'm home alone again."

With a sigh, Rinslet Parker kicked off her black converses and headed upstairs to her room, pulling her long dark red hair out of its ponytail as she did so.

Slamming the door shut, she dropped her bag by the door and went straight to her bed, turning on her laptop. She pulled the headphones out of their socket and the music that had been playing on her phone filled the silent room.

The laptop beeped once and she quickly typed in the password.

Clicking onto the internet, Rinslet's Facebook popped up automatically, letting her know that she had 2 new notifications, one from her crush and long time friend Marc, two from her best friend Eve.

_Eve Walker and Marc Pierce liked your status._

_Eve Walker posted on your wall._

Rinslet clicked on the notification from Marc and Eve, seeing that they liked the status she wrote last night; "Don't wanna be here."

Ah, yes.

You see, Rinslet doesn't live in the same town as her two best friends. While they both live in a coastal town down South, she lives in a big city further East.

She clicked on her profile to see what Eve wrote.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve Walker<strong>

_Miss you! :( :( /3 xxxxxxxxxxx Get your ass back down here! xx_

* * *

><p>Rinslet sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. She liked it and wrote underneath:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Trust Me. You'll see me soon enough. ;) As if I'd stay with this lot. x<em>

* * *

><p>She heard the door slam and heavy feet pounding up the stairs.<p>

"Rinslet! Turn that damn shit down! You can hear it from down the street."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't hear you! Music's too LOUD!" she started singing loudly to the song, which, ironically, was "Gives you hell" by the All-American Rejects.

A fist slammed against the door.

"If it isn't turned down in the next three seconds, I'll come in there and turn it down myself!"

Rinslet turned it off and went to open her door. Poking her head out, she spotted a bulky middle-aged man with a beer belly, raven hair precariously dyed and combed to hide his grey hairs and bald spot, and scratchy stubble; he was red in the face.

"Ah! Why din't ya just say so Jerk? I mean, Dirk." she smiled sweetly. Without waiting for a reply, she slammed the door in his face again, making sure to lock it this time.

She heard him go downstairs, probably to grab a beer and a sandwhich, only to head out again.

Before he left, Dirk shouted, "Your mom and I will be out late tonight!" Rinslet tensed in fury.

"She ain't my MOM!" she yelled. "You ain't my parents, ya ain't anythin' to me!"

Rinslet Parker had no parents.

She was a foster kid.

Dirk and Julia Williams were her sixth set of foster parents. She'd been in care homes since she was 4, found wrapped in a blanket with a small bag containing some food and info about herself, no memory of her parents other than one picture of her parents as young adults: a red-haired man with a scarred eye, stubble and a straw hat wrapping one arm around a young woman with long, wavy black hair and unusual fushia-coloured eyes. Both were wearing what seemed to be basic and slightly traditional clothing.

She didn't know their names.

The only other thing she had was her necklace.

It arrived at the Sunny Acres Orphanage 6 years ago, when she was 12.

* * *

><p><em>~FLASHBACK~<em>

_A small package wrapped in brown paper dropped onto the floor amongst other mail. Sue, the Head Careworker, was walking towards it as a flash of brown sped past her, skidding on her knees to the mail. By the time Sue reached them the girl had stood up with the mail in one hand and the parcel in the other._

_"There's something for Rinny here." the girl, known as Claire, exclaimed. Her short, tomboyish hair swished as she sped off to find 'Rinny'._

_Rinslet was sitting high up in the home's oak tree, right at the back of the garden, hidden by many trees. It was where she went to think, when ever she wants to be alone._

_"Rinny!"_

_"Go away Claire." Rinslet sighed, rubbing her temples._

_"You got a package in the mail!"_

_"What the hell?" Rinslet shouted, shocked. She started climbing down slowly._

_"Sue said you're not supposed to swear."_

_"Ain't swearin'."_

_"Your accent's funny."_

_"So I've been told. By you. _Often."

_"D'you want it or not?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm a'comin'. Don't get your panties in a twist."_

_"They're not twisted! They're pink!"_

_"That makes the world of difference, Claire." she rolled her eyes and jumped the last three metres down, landing directly in front of Claire. Said girl squeaked. Rinslet ruffled the 8-year-old's hair and took the parcel._

_Ripping the paper up, she sat down against the tree and inspected the little felt bag. She felt Claire drop down beside her._

_Ignoring the letter attatched and undoing the string that kept the bag closed, the felt material revealed a beautiful dragon necklace._

_Its wing were outstretched, the head pointed low to the side, looking up at them with its left eye. It had no legs or arms, and the body curled into a long, scaley tail. It was the size of her palm, made of old-looking bronze. It was on a black leather string._

_Rinslet held it up against the sun._

_"Neat."_

_"Who sent it?"_

_"No idea." She grabbed the letter. Openening it, there was a whole page. "Sheesh, essay much?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dearest Rinslet,<strong>_

_**my deepest apologies that I couldn't have contacted you earlier than this. Your parents had strictly forbidden it.**_

* * *

><p><em>"I-it's someone who knows my parents!"<em>

_"O-oh my g-god!"_

_"Claire, I-i'm sorry...I think I need to read this alone."_

_"Oh." Claire looked up at me. She smiled and gave her a hug. "Come and play later?"_

_"Sure."_

_Claire ran off. Rinslet secured the necklace and bag in the pocket of her jeans and the rubbish in the other. She bit onto the letters and climbed up the tree again to her spot, a wide bare branch quite high above. She started reading again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My name is Makino Ren Isa. Your mother was my older sister, making me your aunt. I'm giving you this necklace in the hopes of keeping you safe. Please, ALWAYS keep this on you.<strong>_

_**I don't know if you'll believe me, but the necklace has been charmed to protect you in certain-death experiences, be it a shield or simply removing you from the situation. When the time comes, it will lead you to your true nakama.**_

_**Also, should you find yourself in need of help, look for this boy( the boy in the picture).**_

_**I hope to see you some day.**_

_**マキノ **__**Makino**_

* * *

><p><em>Attached to the letter was a small picture of a young boy with black hair in a shirt that had an anchor on it and a bandage under his left eye. <em>


	2. I'M DEAD?

I double-checked everything in my duffel bag.

_Two pairs of bikinis?_ Check.

_Two pairs of shorts, one pair of bootcut jeans, two skinnys ?_ Check.

_Five tank tops, two shirts, one long-sleeved shirt, two hoodies? _Check.

_Bras, underwear, hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, bathroom suplies?_ Check.

_A TON of books plus two new awesome Tim Bowler books, three awesome sketchpads, two awesome notepads, super awesome art and stationary supply? _ Checkity-check-check.

_Phone, iPod and laptop fully charged, chargers packed? _Hai, Taicho.

_Thank God I do weight lifting, this weighs more than a ton'o'bricks!_

I zipped up the bag and towel-dryed my hair.

My phone, the AWESOME _Experia Pro Red*_, chimed once.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve<strong>

_You on ur way?_

* * *

><p>I slid the Qwerty up and tapped a quick reply.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hai.^^ Dun 4get 2 meet me at train station.<em>

* * *

><p>I combed my hair with an old comb that I wouldn't be taking. My battered hair dryer either, but I used it now to get the job done.<p>

When I was satisfied, I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail.

I wandered in my bra and underwear over to the closet, my chosen runaway gear inside: black and white striped tank top, torn-up black skinny jeans, my red hoodie.

After I put them on, I scrambled through the bedside table's drawers for any nick-nacs I might want with me.

_My wallet full of monies. _

_My old photo album._ I paused, picking it up. It was covered in stickers of cats and stars and dragons. I loved dragons.

Inside were old photos of me and friends; Sue's dog Jack, several since I was always seen with him; a younger Sue with puppy Jack; me and friends, especially Diana and Hisana; a pic of my first foster set's dogs; me, Hisana and Eve before they broke friends; and several of me and Eve.

A small picture floated to the floor.

Curious, I picked it up, heart thumping as I recognised it. The red-haired man, the fushia-eyed woman.

_Mam, Daddy._

I sniffed, refusing to cry.

"I'll find you." I promised to the picture, carefully securing it in my secret bra pocket. I'm quite handy with a needle, so all of my clothes had secret pockets that my foster parents never knew of.

Stuffing the photo album into the bag, something shiny caught my eye from the open drawer. My dragon necklace, sitting on the letter from my 'Aunt'. I picked it up.

"Some protection you've been." I sighed at it. "The first time I wore you was the first day of junior high school, and I got pushed into the mud. I wore you every day when I was going out with Dom, and you didn't protect my heart when it broke."

It gleamed in the light, no reply.

"Ah well, I'll wear you tonight and hope you'll bring me luck."

I tied it tight around my neck so that it rested just above my collar bones. _Which reminds me!_

I needed some jewelery.

I grabbed some of my favourites: my fingerless gloves, the leather biker ones AND the rainbow emo ones; my music note earrings that came in different colours; my watch and my gemstone necklace. Then I grabbed my sewing needles and some thread and stuffed those in a small compartment in the duffel.

It was almost 10pm. Dirk and Julia still weren't home yet, perfect.

The train came at half past, and went straight to Eve's town.

I had to leave now if I wanted to catch it though.

I grabbed the duffel, locked my door, then opened the window and climbed out onto the small conservatory roof. Making sure I wouldn't be seen by the neighbours, I jumped down, rolling and getting up in a crouching position.

The train station was down the road, ten minutes away. I kept up a fast pace, my hood up and my iPod headphones in my ears. I took them out when I got to reception.

"One way to Brighton on the 10:32 please." I said, grabbing my wallet from my jeans.

"Are you old enough to be riding alone young lady?" the old lady behind the glass peered at me. I kept my face low.

"Yes Mam, I'm 18. Look." I showed her my ID. In Britain, you needed to be 18 to drink and to smoke and to be classified as an adult.

"Ah, Miss Rinslet, such a pretty name." she smiled and gave me my ticket.

I gave her a small smile as I handed her the money and took back my ID and ticket. "Thank you."

I took off, slinging the strap of the duffel higher up my shoulder.

As I expected, the train came early, so I got onboard and quickly grabbed a window seat, pulling my current book, _Bloodchild_, out of my bag before hoisting it into the storage above me head.

* * *

><p><em>"Then he stiffened. Just above the tide-line was a set of markings in the sand. He studied them, tracing with his eyes the shape they made; and as he did so, he felt his hands tighten round the balcony rail.<em>

_ For here was another drawing,a drawing in the sand, not a very good one and already the sea was licking some of it away; but the image was clear enough. As with his own pictures, it was the exaggeration of the eyes that gave everything away._

_ This too was the girl's face."_

**"The train has now arrived at Brighton."**

I looked up, quickly snapping shut my book and grabbing my bag, shuffling along with everyone else to get out.

When I got to the front of the train station, I spotted a very familiar blonde looking around.

"Hey there sexy, ya look a lil' lost." I drawled, smirking at her.

The blonde, Eve, whirled to face me and screamed, making everyone withtin a ten meter radius jump in surprise and disdain.

**"RINNNNNNY!"**

Yeah, we ran at each other, dropping our bags and crashing so hard against each other(Kinky~) crash dummies would be proud.

"Omgomgomgomgmogomg I missed you so much!"

"Well, I AM rather sexy."

"Shut up, Rin."

"Oi."

We laughed, hugged again and grabbed our duffels.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again, why you're running away from your perfect life?"<p>

"Shut up, it wasn't perfect."

"Evie, look at mine."

"Ok, compared to yours, it kinda was."

"Mhm."

We were walking along the rouds of Brighton, no idea where we were, and not really caring. We planned on taking the train to London tomorrow, so we were just having fun for the rest of the night.

Eve Walker has been my best friend for nearly seven years now. I met her when I first got into secondary school (for once, not joining in the middle of the year but in fact, with everyone else), with my third or fourth set of foster parents, and we clicked instantly.

Eve has beautiful, white-blonde hair that's straight, falling down to her average chest (not to be a horrible friend, but I have bigger ones!), with fringes down to her chin on both sides, which were dyed blue to match her eyes. She's very tall(though not as tall as me), with long legs and a decent figure. I envied that flat stomach o'hers (I'm slightly out of shape, but hey I've been training and working out to get rid of it!).

"Tell me~"

"Well, you know my grandparents moved into a care home, and my mum's all in care because of her illnesses..."

"Ah, they planned to put you into care? You're 18 for Fack's Sake!"

"So're you."

"Yes, but I've lived with these guys since I was too young to live alone."

"Yeah, well, they wanted to move me into a place called a Halfway-House, where you have you own room and everything, but you have to get a job and work to live there."

"Sucks. I heard the Elderly Insane talking about that too, I bet they couldn't wait to shove me off there."

My phone beeped once.

"Ah! One Piece's been updated~." I squealed happily, flipping through the manga pages on my phone.

"I don't get why you like it, its a comic book read backwards." Eve huffed. I shushed her with a flap of my hand.

I wasn't looking where I was going.

I hadn't realised I'd wandered into the street either, until Eve screamed, grabbing onto my arm.

"RINSLET!"

All I saw was a car speeding towards us before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Ah! There really are treasure chests up here! There are five of them!"<p>

_A...voice..._

"Hey, wait! There are some people up here, they look hurt!"

_...coming...closer..._

"...both bleeding!"

_..more noise...a girls voice...more voices..._

"The blonde...but unconcious...the other...can't find a pulse."

_I am dead._

* * *

><p><em>Ow.<em>

_Ow._

_Darkness._

_Why can't I see anything?_

_I can hear though..._

"What should we do with these two?"

"Well, I think the blonde one should be okay, she should wake up in the next few minutes. But the other...there's still no pulse, and she's not breathing."

"But if she's dead, how is she still clutching onto her bag?"

"True, thats a mystery, but maybe she died holding it."

_Oh, so I'm dead._

_That's nice._

_WAIT A HOT SECOND!_

_I'M DEAD?_

_ohgodohgodohgod._

_I can hear some movement beside me..._

"Urgh...I hate cars...am I in heaven?"

"What are cars?"

"AHHH!"

_I may just be deaf now. Cheers Eve. EVE?_

"Oh good, you're awake! Now we can ask all about you~."

"W-what about my f-friend? She's not moving,"

"Um..look, we've checked every few minutes for the past hour. We can't find her pulse."

"oh god!"

_Sobbing._

_Don't cry Eve, I'm sorrry, don't cry because of me..._

"Don't cry Evie-Bear," my voice rasped.

More screams, this time Eve wasn't alone. Only one person didn't scream, just laughed.

_Shishishishi. I recognise that from somewhere..._

I opened my eyes.

Sat up.

Rubbed a hand over my face.

"Whaddaya lookin' at?" I snapped at the orange haired girl that was staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead."

"Cheers."

**"RINNNNNNNNNSLET!"**

I was squeazed into a bone-crushing hug.

"EVE! GET A GRIP WOMAN!"

"Sozzy."

"So wait, I'm supposed to be dead?"

"Kinda, we couldn't find your pulse and you weren't breathing."

"I was so scared!~" Eve cried anime waterfalls.

"Oh." I unconsciously brought my hand up to my necklace. "So that's how it works."

"How what works?" the girl stared at me curiously.

"Nothing."

"Ok. My name's Nami by the way."

"NAMI?" I gasped, making everyone jump back. I stared at her, recognising her for the first time. I looked at the boy who was still laughing faintly.

"And you're Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy."

"Just Monkey D. Luffy."

"For now."

"Huh?"

"nuttin'. Does that mean Zoro's around here?"

"Oh him? He's back at the boat, sleeping."

"Squee~"

"eh?"

"Zoro's here~!"

"How do you know who we are anyway?" Nami asked us, looking suspicious. She had the right to, anyways.

"Long story. Basically, where we're from, you guys are all people in a book." Eve stated. I face-palmed; they weren't going to believe that without evidence! Speaking of which...

"MY PHONE!"

I scrambled to a stand, checking my jeans pockets. It was still there, along with my iPod and headphones. But did they work?

"Yes! Still working,~" I did a happy dance. I scrolled through the rest of the chapter I was on.

"Here," I tapped on an early group photo; Nami in a sunchair drawing her maps while Luffy danced on the railing of the harbour wall with a drink and Zoro holding two glasses full of alchohol.

"Oh my god..." Nami whispered.

"YOU'RE A ZOMBIE!" a weird guy in a box with an afro pointed at me.

"YOU'RE A JACK-IN-THE-BOX!" I countered.

"MY NAME'S GAIMON!"

"Sure thang, Jackie."

"GAIMON!"

"whatevs."

"so what are your names?" Nami asked us. Eve was looking dazed still so I answered for us.

"I'm Rinslet and this here beith Eve. We're 18. I know everythin' that'll happen in your future, whereas Eve is too blonde to be that smart-"

-PUNCH-

"Ow."

"Mwahaha."

"So can we join you?"

Nami looked at Luffy, who looked like he MIGHT be thinking.

"OK," Luffy grinned. "but first, what are you guys good at?"

"Um," Eve and i mumbled looking at each other.

"She's good at Archery!" I yelled, pointing at Eve. "really good! The best!"

"No I'm not!" Eve hissed.

"shut up, thing are different here. Strengths are enhanced at least 5 times. So you were good before, now you'll be at least five times better." I whispered iercely, which shut her up.

"What about you?" Luffy pointed at me. I gulped.

"I'm not really...good..at any type of fighting." I admitted. "I'm good at self-defence, but attacking, meh. And I'd be useless against a blade or gun."

"But look at her blueprints!" Eve grinned, producing a sketchpad from my bag.

"OI!"

"What are blueprints?" Luffy asked. Nami answered for him.

"Blueprints are special drawings that help build things, like weapons, machines, buildings, ships..."

"Oooh! Sounds fun!"

"Its hard though."

"Aww, no fun!"

Nami didn't reply, she was looking through my sketchpad. I swallowed nervously.

She took longer looking at the special laser guns I designed, the night-time goggles, the heat-sensing device.

"These are good, mind ifI keep them?" She asked, Beri signs in her eyes.

"HELL NO if you're gonna sell 'em!" I snatched it back.

"But they're good. Alright, I'll let you join my crew! _Shishishishi,_ now i have a first mate, a navigator, an Archer and a Weapon Designer!"

* * *

><p>"Uncle," Luffy asked the man in the box, "are you sure, you're really gonna stay on this island?"<p>

"Yes, thank you for inviting me, but I still want to be the 'Forest Guardian'."

"Why?"

"Because there are many rare animals in this forest," he answered Luffy.

"You're right! We saw a strange snake and pig." Nami added.

"There were many people who came to this island to get those animals," Gaimon said. "and living here for 20 years made me grow to love those animals, I can't leave them behind!"

"You're a rare and precious animal too, Uncle!" Luffy grinned.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Gaimon raged. Then he calmed down instantly. _Is he bipolar?_ I wondered.

"Now that there are no more treasures, I feel somewhat relieved," he continued, "I can noww live on this island more comfortably."

"It's too bad, you're an interesting person, Uncle!"

"I'm sure you'll find good companions for your crew-"

"Like us!" Eve and I saluted like sailors.

"-and also find the 'One Piece', then buy the whole world!"

"That's right! I can do it! See ya!"

"Toodle Pip!"

"Ciao Jackie!"

"MY NAME'S GAIMON YOU ZOMBIE!"

* * *

><p>* = search sonyericson's website, its a new one :D<p>

its awsome.

Anyway! we've entered the OP world! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

R&R please?

OH! Internet Cookie for whoever knows which picture I was talking about! :D

**Translations: Hai = Yes in Japanese, Taicho = Captain in Japanese**

**Still no idea? Read Bleach! :D**


	3. Gimme some Sugar

I sat cross-legged on Nami's boat an hour or so later, going through my duffel bag to make sure everything was intact.

Luckily it was waterproof, so I decided to keep everything in there. All my books and items were okay. My clothes too.

"Eve?" I called, openening up her duffel bag and sighed at the contents.

"Hmm?" Eve paused teaching Luffy the hand-clapping game and looked over.

"Why did you pack your guitar in your duffel?"

"Me liiiiikes it."

"Fair enough."

I rummaged through it. Guitar taking up most of the space; an extra-large, thick notepad full of songs, both from pop stars and herself; bras, underwear and bathroom ideals, one or two changes of clothes for each season and weather type.

Seriously, how'd she fit all this?

I suddenly thought on my laptop.

I flicked it up and turned it on, marvelling at the fact _it is working in an alternate universe._

"What's this?" Nami sat down beside me.

"It's called a laptop. You can use it to write a and save documents, pictures, games, use it to connect to people who have internet around the world- OH! Is there internet here I wonder?"

Clickety-click.

"Boo, no internet. The OP Wiki works though."

"What's a 'wiki'?"

"A bunch of documents that explain everything on a subject - in this case everything in One Piece, or, in Stupid Talk, everything that has and will happen in your lives."

"Ours?"

"Yep. Can't tell you anymore though." I clicked it away, catching Nami's frown in the reflection. I turned the laptop off. I thought for a moment.

..

"Crap. I can't be Luffy's Weapon Designer."

"WHY?" came the cry from the other boat.

"Because in the future you'll have an amazing Shipwright who's way better than me." I pouted, then contemplated on what I could be for the crew.

"You're my Zombie then! Like Uncle said!" Luffy grinned.

"I'm not dead Luffy." I rolled my eyes. I stood and took the duffel bags back into the safety of the cabin, zipping up my laptop in my bag and stashing them in a corner. Eve blocked my way.

"We need to talk." she panted, probably from jumping boats.

I sat. "About what?"

"I saw what happened," Eve began, sitting. She looked shaken. "You walked straight in front of the car. I grabbed your arm to pull you away, but just as you got hit -full on, by the way, I didn't get hit at all- everything went black. We wake up in a totally different world. I'm fine, I wasn't hit in the first place, you got the full force and yet I wake and you lay there perfectly intact!" she gestured with her hands as she talked.

"Don't ask me, I dunno." I shrugged.

"I heard you bones break in the crash, right before I blacked," Eve growled omniously, staring me in the eyes. "I _heard._ And then you sit up beside me like nothing happened."

"I don't know, all right?" I muttered, grabbing hold of my necklace for comfort. "I felt DEAD! I FELT my bones break! My only thoughts were that, '_by some miracle, we'd get out of here alive.' _For a few moments, I felt death, all around me, controlling me. And suddenly, I could hear you and, I dunno, _Life Force_ dragged me back."

I gave her my most serious look. "I honestly have no idea what happened. You want an explanation? Ask the crazy aunt who sent me this, tell her thanks." I held up the necklace, the dragon swaying a little. I got up and stalked outside.

Eve looked doubtful but even she knew when to let things cool down first.

* * *

><p>A couple days passed by.<p>

Zoro and Luffy took up the smaller boat, with me, Eve and Nami in the other. Luckily Nami was still freaked out about me being alive that she didn't start our debts. Yet.

Eve was copying Luffy in a way by sitting on the front part of the ship, one hand over her eyes to get a better look around. She was wearing a long white tank with BLACK VEILED BRIDES written in capitalized gothic letters in black and blood red across her chest and navel area, a thick leather belt accessory over the shirt and barely held up by her slender hips, black capri jeans and black flats. Her hair was loose apart from a small braid on each side of her head pulled back into a ponytail, slightly windswept. Her blue fringes were tucked behind her ears.

I, on the other hand, was in a similar position as Zoro, and was sprawled against the side of Nami's ship, not too far from Eve. I was wearing a simple red tank with white straps, white short shorts and red sandals. I braided my hair over my left shoulder, left fringe loose over my face so that only the right side of my face could be seen, the right tucked behind my ear.

"We need to plan things more!" Nami was saying, fist on open palm.

"Whaddaya mean?" Luffy and Eve asked simultaniously. Luffy glanced at her, making her look out to sea in embarrassment, making me stare at her like she'd grown another head.

"Are we going to Grand Line like _this?_" Nami swept her hand dramatically around them.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy gasped. "Uncle Cabbage gave us tons of fruit, but we don't have any meat!"

I rolled my eyes. "Trust you to think of meat."

Silence.

"I was thinking of sugar."

"I'm not talking about the food supplies!" Nami yelled at us.

"We don't have any sake either! Boring!" Zoro butted in. Eve and I instantly raised a fisted hand, thumb and pinky fingers out, and gulped down imaginary drinks.

"SAKE!" we cheered.

Zoro and Luffy sweatdropped.

"Lets not worry about the food or drink problem first!" a tick mark appeared on Nami's head. "Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world-"

"You got that right," I snorted, shutting up when Nami glanced at me weirdly.

"-anyway, there'll be plenty of pirates looking for it, so we need a better ship first!" she continued.

"Now that you think about it," Eve added thoughtfully, "we're short on crew members, and weaponry. We're all defense and no rebound."

"Wow, you said something smart for once." I commented, earning a whack on the back of my head. "Ow."

Eve stuck her tongue out at me.

I retaliated with tickling her sides. She gasped and fell on me, starting a small brawl.

"What do we do then?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Get ur hands offa me, Woman!"

"We have to plan first, and prepare for the journeys ahead."

"Mwahaha! You have upset the Zombie Queen!"

"AHH!"

"There's a village due North, we should go there first."

"AH! Luffy! Nami! HELP!"

"First thing to do when we get there is look for a better ship."

"AND EAT SOME MEAT!"

"AND SAKE!"

"AND SUGAR!"

"No sugar for you two." Nami gave us the evils, pausing our tickle brawl. We tilted our heads sideways, giving her the puppy-dog look. "Awww, still no." she growled. We frowned at her.

"We need the sugar." Eve stated in a no-nonsense voice.

"Or our condition worsens!" I added.

Zoro raised his eyebrow at us blankly. "I doubt that."

"Sugar gives energy when consumed, and when someone who regularly consumes it suddenly lacks it, they become unstable and resort to other methods to become energetic." I stated proudly.

And then I was viciously tackled by Eve who deemed that a perfect moment to launch a counter attack.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there's really an island here!" Luffy exclaimed, looking at the stretch of land ahead of us. Eve and I were spread-eagled on our backs.<p>

"Land!"

"Land! I have missed you!"

"So what did you expect? We followed a map, so it won't be wrong." Nami waved the map in her hand around. Her boat was already tied and docked. Luffy and Zoro secured theirs and we got up from laying around.

"Is there a village here?" Luffy asked.

"Uh huh. Looks like a small village."

"What's the name of it?" I asked, taking my phone out and looking through the One Piece Wiki. Thank God my phone battery lasted long! There's nowhere to plug in the charger!

"Syrup Village, I think."

"Ah! Interesting!" I exclaimed brightly tapping around on the screen and nudging Eve. She glanced at the information, then to me and smirked. Nami eyed us but remained silent.

"Been a long time since I stood on firm ground..." Zoro stretched.

"That's cause you've been sleeping." Luffy pointed out.

"By the way," Zoro continued, "I just noticed those guys over there.." he pointed to Usopp and his groupies, who screamed and ran away.

"We've been found!" they wailed.

"Don't run away!" Usopp paled. He then faced us again and stood up.

"I am the great pirate fleet leader Usopp, who is in charge of the security of this village. I'm also known as 'Captain', 'Captain Usopp'!"

He walked up in front of us. "It's best you don't attack this village, because me and my 80 Million Men won't forgive you!"

"Why would 80 Million men protect one lonely village on an Island the middle of nowhere?" Eve asked.

"W-well, this village harbours a secret treasure.." Usopp stated weakly, beginning to sweat.

"This Island isn't big enough to hold 80 Million Men, let alone feed them." I pointed out.

"Ahh, w-well..." Usopp stammered.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Nami said bluntly.

"Wah! I've been caught!" Usopp exclaimed.

"See, you said so yourself."

"Argh! Did I say that? Bad Planning!" Usopp whirled around in despair.

I scooted over to Luffy.

"He'd make a good crew member," I muttered nonchantly, then shuffled back to Eve.

"_Shishishishi_ you're so funny!" Luffy laughed.

"Don't underestimate me." Usopp growled, poking his thumb in his chest. "I am a man with high self esteem and everyone calls me 'Honerable Usopp'!"

"Two lies in one sentance, good one." I noted dryly.

Eve's head tilted. "I thought they called you Captain?"

Usopp sweatdropped and gave up.

* * *

><p>We were seated in some sort of restaurant-café thing. A tavern, me thinks. They were talking about some mansion...<p>

"Kaya!" I muttered, thinking about the silly blonde stupid enough to trust Kuro.

"Although we say she's the owner," Usopp was saying, "she is a pitiful young girl. Very sick and frail, she lies in bed all day."

"Then how is she the owner of the mansion?" Nami asked, looking confused.

Luffy held up an empty plate. "Obasan! Another plate of meat!"

Zoro held up his jug. "I want some more sake.."

Eve and I held up our dishes. "More cakes and cookies please!"

"Are you listening to me?" Usopp screeched at us; Nami looked on with a sweatdrop.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Say what what?" Eve asked me.

"What what what?" Luffy joined in.

Nami clobbered us on the head and ignored us. Eve, Luffy and I pouted until we were served more food.

"Anyway, I think it happened about a year ago, the girl's parents died of sickness and left her a really big inheritence, a large mansion, lots of servants.."

"..Like 'Clahador'..." I mumbled through my fifth caramel cupcake.

"Besides, even if you're filthy rich it doesn't mean you're happy." Usopp leaned back in his chair.

Nami looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed, slumping. "Nevermind. Let's forget searching for a ship in this village. We'll go and search somewhere else.."

"Okay! We're not in a hurry anyways! I still want some more meat!" Luffy grinned. "Let's buy some meat for our supply!"

"And cookies!" I added.

"And marshmallows!" Eve nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah," Usopp pointed at Luffy. "You said earlier you were looking for companions earlier."

"Is there someone who wants to be our companion?" Luffy questioned.

"Make me Captain, and I'll join you!" Usopp pointed at his chest with his thumb.

"Nevermind!" shouted everyone with their heads down. Usopp stared at us.

"What kind of attitude is that?" he yelled.

Just then, I remembered that there was going to be a fight at the mansion coming up, so I had to speak to Kaya first.

"Hey guys, I'mma go a'wanderin'." I drawled, getting up. Luffy and Eve got up to let me through.

"Want me to come with you?" Eve asked. I shrugged.

"If ya wanna."

"Don't get lost!" Zoro called to us as we left.

"Says the clueless expert!" I mocked, laughing when his ears turned a little red. With that, me and Eve made a run for it, myself in the lead as I knew where the mansion was.

Or so I thought.

"How'd the hell we get back to our ships?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back on Earth...<em>

"On recent news, two teenage girls have been reported missing." A raven-haired anchor announced, smoothing out the papers in front of her as a picture of two girls; one with blonde hair, blue fringes and blue eyes and one with dark red hair and hazel-amber eyes, appeared next to her on screen. "Eve Walker and Rinslet Parker, both eighteen and from seperate costal towns on opposite sides of Brighton, have been missing for over 24 hours. They seem to have been very close friends in the past, and may have ran away or have been abducted together. Reports say that in a car accident not far from Brighton train station involved two girls of the same description, but no bodies were found. The police would like anyone with any information to call immediately as it may be a matter of life and death, should it really have been them in the accident."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to make this longer, but it was 2am when I wrote the last parts and practically midnight the other parts. R&amp;R and tell me what you think!<strong>

**OH, BTW: this will be based on the Manga, NOT the Anime. So none of those fillar arcs, cause I haven't got a clue what they are ^^; **


	4. Black Cats

**Here's the next chapter volks! Please R&R! :)**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, finally!"<p>

Hands on my hips, I took in the details of the gates in front of us.

"So this is Kaya's mansion?" Eve asked from beside me, squinting against the sun.

"Yep yep!"

"So how the hell couldn't you have noticed it sooner?"

True enough, it was the biggest house on the entire island and stood alone at the top of a hill.

"Shut up, so I took a wrong turn...or four."

"You and Zoro have something in common." she smirked.

I casually flipped her the bird; her reply was stick out her tongue.

"Oh shush, let's just figure out how to get past the Guards."

"Well, will these cupcakes help?" she held up a bag of brightly decorated delights. _'We've barely been in the OP World for less than a week and we've already starting stealing. Great-'_

_Ding ding ding! We have a winner!_

"Got it!" I grinned, a slightly evil aura surrounding me. Eve, out of experience, stepped back warily.

"Rin...no."

"But!"

"NO."

"All ya have to do is invite them out for lunch!"

"What? Do you really think they'd fall for that?"

* * *

><p><strong>[A few minutes later...] <strong>

"You guys are so nice, showing me the way to the park! Let's go eat my cupcakes together!" Eve giggled in a fake shy-girl voice.

The Guards swooned and kept boasting about being the best Guards in the world.

"Oh yes, I believe it! I doubt there are better Guards than you guys!" Eve laughed.

One of the Guards took her hand and they left for the park.

"The plan is in motion..." I laughed darkly as I sneaked in through the unguarded gates and skipped around, looking for Kaya's room.

"Miss Kaya~" I sang as I looked around, and a window nearby opened.

"I heard my name?" she muttered to herself, looking out.

"Ah! There you be!" I cheered and skipped up to her.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" she asked me warily, standing back from the window ledge as I approached.

"Weeeell, I'm just someone who can see the future, so seein' as I was in the area I'd thought I'd pop by and see if ya wanted to know a bit about yours? For instance, what's gonna happen later today..." I trailed off, giving her a serious look. "It could save ya a lot of trouble if you were to hear me out."

Kaya glanced behind her, obviously unsure if she should call for help.

"Going to call your Butler? Interestin' fellow, he is." the side of my lips twitched upwards in the hint of a smirk.

"And what payment do you want if I do wish to know?" Kaya asked quietly.

I shook my head and smiled, becoming friendly again.

"Oh no, no payment required, I'm just tryin' to lessen the chances of you gettin' hurt."

Kaya's eyes widened a little and she relaxed a tiny bit, sensing I was trying to tell her something important.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked, moving to lean on the windowsill.

"Who am I?" I repeated, casually climbing up the tree that was conveniently placed by her window. Carefully, I swung down until I hung upside-down from a branch right in front of her.

I held my hand out, still hanging.

"Name's Rinslet, I'm a friend of Usopp."

"Oh, you know Usopp-kun?" Kaya brightened considerably at the mention of her friend and reached out to grasp my hand. Hmmm, dare I be nosy?

_Hell Yeah!_

"Oooh, _Usopp-kun_, you know him very weeelll, don't cha?" I grinned, enjoying the faint blush spread across her pale cheeks.

"Yes, he's been very kind to me, cheering me up whenever I'm sad."

"He's a good guy. Long nose though."

"I-I like his nose!"

"Ah! So you do like him!" I cheered victoriously as the poor blonde girl's eyes widened in shock/horror/disaster as she realised what she said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," I reassured her, dropping from the tree and flipped to land the right way around. "but let me say this, it isn't one-sided." I smirked knowingly.

She looked confused. "What is?"

_All blondes are the same, no matter where you are, I guess_.

I shook my head. "Never mind, you'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, I need to tell you that important stuff before Usopp gets here, ok?"

She must have understood the serious undertone I implied, for she nodded, letting me carry on.

"Ok, I can't tell ya too much, otherwise the future's gonna change and that's definitely a no-no. In short, someone who's real close to you will betray you, make you sign somethin', then try to kill ya. But me and my friends are gonna stop him, so all ya need to do is stay out of it, ne? Oh, and if this weird-lookin' guy that walks backwards and has a stripey beard comes up to you, don't look at his ring or you'll fall asleep. That's also bad."

I paused and tried remembering what else happened, unsure whether or not to continue telling her what will happen.

"Someone I know and that's close to me...it's not Usopp, is it? Is that why you wanted to get here before him?" she whispered, and I could see the tears forming.

"Say whaaa? Oh, no no no no no!" I waved my hands and shook my head. "Not Usopp! Usopp good! Usopp good!"

"O-o-okay." Kaya sniffed. "But who-"

_Knock knock._

"Kaya-ojousama, I've brought your medicine."

"Oh dear, time for me to leave already." I sighed, rubbing my temples. I gave Kaya a weak smile. "I'll be back later, ok? But, if you please, do me a favour?"

"Quick," Kaya replied. Then louder, "One moment, Kurahadol, I'm indecent."

"If you could, could I borrow a bow and some arrows? I mean, _Yumi?_ They'll be needed." I gave her a certain look.

"Of course. Head around the back of the mansion in a moment and head for the building farthest away from the mansion. Merry should help you out." she gave me a small smile.

I grinned, giving her a curtsey. "Thanks M'lady, I'll see ya later." With that, I ran off just as Kaya turned to see her butler enter the room.

_'Few, that was close.'_ I thought. The mansion was quite big and it took me a couple of minutes to get right to the back. As I got there, I noticed how close we were to the edge of the island, as the building she mentioned was right on the cliffside. The only problem was, no cover. Should I risk walking straight across open ground and being spotted?

"Ah what the hell, might as well." I muttered and ran for the building like a mad person. Just as I was reaching the door, it swung open and I crashed into a tall guy, sending us both sprawling.

"Oof!"

"Intruder!"

Merry pushed me off and backed into the house, grabbing the nearest weapon to him: a pair of Jutte. He jumped up and took some weird-ass stance.

"Dude! Chill!" eyeing the Jutte warily, I raised my hands in defence. "Kaya said I could come here!"

"Miss Kaya gave you permission?"

"Yessir!"

"Well then, why didn't you say so, Miss ?" Merry put the Jutte back in their respective places and sweeped an arm out. "How can I help you?"

"I need Yumi, and plenty of supplies for it. Plus a few other weapons would be good."

"Right away!" Merry turned abruptly and headed for the farthest wall from the door, where lots of equipment where hanging. I took the time to inspect the Jutte that he'd grabbed.

It looked to made of thick bars of rust-coloured iron, with two prongs near the tsuka, which was covered in a golden rope-like material. It was surprisingly heavy for its size and so I tried swinging it around like I'd seen in movies.

_Zam! Swoosh! Poke! Eat that, bitches!_

"Ehhem,"

"Gah!"

Jumping around, I saw Merry standing there with the largest bow I'd ever seen. It was pale gold in colour with white patterns in the shape of swirls covering it. He also held a bag full of arrows of similar design, plus a few bottles and pouches.

"The bottles contain poison in which the Ya***** can be dipped in, the pouches contain different materials for the tips." Merry informed me with a bow.

"Cheers," Taking the objects I set them down on a table near the door.

"Are you interested in the Jutte?" he asked me, and I shook my head. I noticed that it was a lot more difficult to use Jutte****** than it looks in movies.

"I need something easy to handle, or something I can learn to use quickly." I told him, spreading my arms out to take in the whole area. "Where the hell do I start?"

In the blink of an eye I was leaping backwards, and in the place where I once stood was a...large pole with a blade on it?

"Your reflexes are quite astounding, Miss," Merry complimented, but I didn't hear it as I dodged away from his sword/pole thing again. Hissing, I realised he'd backed me into a corner.

_Shit, why's he attacking me now?_

Seeing the sword thing aiming straight for my heart, I squeezed my eyes shut and kicked...Merry's hand! The sword thing flew out of his hand and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Such a strong kick!" he blinked, then smiled.

"DUDE, WHY THE HELL WERE YOU JUST ABOUT TO KILL ME?"

"..."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LOOKING LIKE THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUS!"

"I was testing your abilities to find the appropriate weapon." explained Merry calmly.

"Oh."

"Anyway, based on my quick deduction i have decided that these suit you best." Merry quickly went to a box and opened it, revealing...claws?

"Hand-made Tekko Kagi*," Merry stated proudly. "Forged by Kurahadol himself."

They certainly reminded me of Kuro. They were special gloves, made of a couple iron bars with just enough space to fit you hand into. How they reminded me of Kuro? There were four long, sharp blades the ran along the back the hand, like claws.

"They're very good for flexible, athletic fighters like yourself. It's good for offense and defense, plus they're very easy to learn how to use. Plus, should any of the 'claws' break there is a screw there that allows you to take out the broken bits and replace with better blades."

I nodded absent-mindedly, taking out the 'Claws', as I named them, and pulling them on. It was a tight fit, but they felt good on my fists.

"I'll take these, if ya don't mind." I drawled.

"Very well, I'll gather the supplies nessessary for them." Merry left so I wandered around for a bit. I must've spent an hour or so asking questions and testing weapons, though I only decided to take a couple more.

Glancing at my imaginary wristwatch, I realized I spent far too much time here collecting weapons and dashed away, though not before grabbing the gear and thanking Merry as I ran. Now, to find the park and get Eve, then back here again to deal with one bad kitty..

* * *

><p><strong>[in front of the mansion; no-one POV]<strong>

"So what happened to the goldfish?" Kaya laughed, leaning out of her window.

"Well, I cut it up into little pieces and sent it to the country of dwarves," Usopp chuffed proudly, "Till this day they still haven't finished eating it! Then, because of my great powers, they called me-"

"CAPTAIN!"

"Yes, Capt- ehh?"

Usopp jumped in surprise as he saw the vegtables leading the Straw Hats into the mansion casually. "Why are you all here?"

"We brought this guy to see you," they pointed to Luffy.

"Who's that?" Kaya asked curiously.

"So you're the ojousama?" Luffy exclaimed brightly, grinning at Kaya. Usopp walked over and put his arm across Luffy's shoulders.

"These guys have heard of my reputation and have travelled far to become members of the Usopp Pirates!"

"Yeah! No! That's not it!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"You requested me?" Kaya asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, we need a big ship!" Luffy spread his arms wide, though not as in stretching his rubber arms. All of a sudden there was a shout:

"What are you doing here?"

Kurahadol was fuming as he marched over to the group.

"You can't just barge into the mansion like this!"

"Ugh, the butler." Usopp muttered, looking away.

"Kurahadol.." Kaya trailed off blankly.

At the same time, Luffy asked, "Who's he?"

"Listen Kurahadol, these people are-"

"You don't have to explain! I will ask you about it later." Kurahadol waved off Kaya's attempt to explain casually. He faced the pirates and the veggies.

"Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?"

"I want a ship," Luffy smiled stupidly.

"No way." came the instant reply.

In a matter of seconds Luffy was drooping sadly and Zoro just stood there patting his back awkwardly. It was then that Kurahadol noticed Usopp.

"You're Usopp-kun," he pointed out in realisation. Usopp froze and Kaya looked uneasy. "I've heard some rumors about you...the villagers talk of you all the time."

Usopp puffed out his chest and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Oh thank you, you may call me Captain Usopp, everyone does."

"I heard you were lurking around here," Kurahadol pushed up his glasses with the 'heel' (i think its called that) of his hand. "What do you want here?"

Usopp hesitated, "Err..err..I heard there was a huge mole in the mansion and I wanted to see it myself!" Usopp started sweating nervously.

Kurahadol laughed darkly. "I see that you can certainly lie well!"

"What?"

"I've heard about your father too.." Kurahadol's look was dark as he pushed up his glasses again. "You're the son of a filthy pirate, I'm not surprised you turned out this way, but you'd better stay away from Ojousama!"

The Straw Hats looked surprised. "His dad was a pirate?" asked Luffy.

"You and ojousama belong to totally different worlds." Kurahadol continued. "Is it money that you're after? Name your price."

"THAT'S ENOUGH KURAHADOL! APOLOGIZE TO USOPP-SAN AT ONCE!" Kaya screamed angrily.

"There's no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person, I was simply telling the truth." Kurahadol countered. He faced Usopp again. "I feel sorry for you. You must hate your father, don't you? Because he's a 'dumb treasure hunter' who abandoned his family and village!"

"KURAHADOL!" Kaya screeched.

At this point, Rinslet had returned with Eve, both carrying an assortment of bags. Eve looked shocked and worried; Rinslet only looked sad...and pissed.

"I WON'T LET YOU SAY ANOTHER BAD THING ABOUT MY FATHER!" Usopp yelled, seething.

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart, are you?" Kurahadol pushed his glasses up again. "You could've told your usual lies, and say that your real father is a travelling merchant, or that you and him aren't blood related-"

**"SHUT UP!"**

Usopp punched Kurahadol with all his strength, sending the butler to the ground in an instant. Kaya gasped, the veggies cried out, the Straw Hats remained silent.

"See...you're so violent! Like father, like son!" Kurahadol grunted.

"Shut up!" Usopp growled. His face contorted into rage. "I'M PROUD MY DAD IS A PIRATE! I'M PROUD HE'S A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA! YOU'RE RIGHT THAT I LIKE TO LIE, BUT I'M PROUD OF HAVING A PIRATE'S BLOOD IN ME! I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND THAT I'M NOT! **I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"**

"Oh that guy... now I remember!" Luffy exclaimed to himself.

"I feel like I'm being left out of the circle?" Eve mumbled. Rinslet simply patted her shoulder and told her she'd explain once they'd left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rinslet POV)<strong>

After further arguing, Usopp left quickly, promising never to come back. The veggies tried to start a fight with Kurahadol, causing Luffy to want to join in.

Then they all got kicked out.

I made sure to be the last one to leave, intending to say something to clue Kurahadol in that I knew about him, when he spoke first.

"You."

I turned. "Sup?"

"Your hair colour is quite unusual, pirate brat."

"Aaaaaand your point being?"

"I know of only one famous man with identical hair colour, such is its significance." He pushed his glasses up again.

"Ah really? And you're tellin' me this why?"

"Do you have any relatives with such hair?"

"Yeah, my dad. I don't know who he is though."

"I see." He seemed dissappointed, and drifted deep into thought. I decided to follow my plan.

"Hey, Kuro."

"What?" he replied with thinking. I could see his eyes widen a tiny fraction as I grinned.

"Gotcha."

"You know who I am?" he asked increduously.

"Yep. Everythin'. And I know what you're plannin' too. Some advice: don't bother." My grin turned feral as I hissed for effect. Instead of waving, I made a cat-like clawing motion with my hand as I turned and ran to catch up with my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi - bow and arrow set. type it into google images<strong>

**Jutte - again, search it up**

**pole with a blade - bisento - search it up**

**Tekko kagi - gloves with blades and such. google it.**


End file.
